izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Moss/Funniest Moments On Other Chats *Roleplay Edition Thingy*
You Win At Life I played the role of Indo. America: I have a feeling this won't end well for me... Indonesia: *drags America into a corner* Just pretend to be your brother. America: *nods* Good idea. By the way, you win at life. ENGLAND IS A WHAT NOW? I played the role of Switzerland. England: *casting a spell* Ik ben iyn hure. ((Yeah...I'm just making up random words for him to say...)) Switzerland: *covers Liechtenstein's ears* Don't you ever say such things around Liechtenstein or I swear I will shoot you in the face. Prussia: Kesesesesese~ I knew it, England! England: What are you talking about? You knew what? Germany: You said "Ich bin ein Hure". Prussia: Which means "I am a wh***" in German. Switzerland: That threat applies to you two as well. Pervert America I played the role of Indonesia. Indonesia: *tackles America* America: Oh, hey, dude! Um...can I touch your boob? Indonesia: Uh, whatever. Antarctica: YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HIM DO THAT?! Indonesia: Yeah, why not? LANGUAGE! MEIN GOTT! I played the role of Switzerland. Switzerland: MEIN GOTT! YOU BETTER FICKEN SHUT YOUR VERDAMMT MOUTH BEFORE I FICKEN SHOOT YOU THIRTY-SEVEN TIMES IN THE ARSCH! DON'T YOU FICKEN DARE TALK TO MEIN LIECHTENSTEIN, UND DON'T EVEN FICKEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER, YOU GOTT VERDAMMT FICKEN PERVERTED ESEL! Liechtenstein: I-I'm s-still...ri-right here, big brother... Switzerland: Scheiße. France: Ohonhonhonhon. Switzerland: SHUT THE FICK UP, VERDAMMT! Prussia: *motions to Liechtenstein* She's still here! Don't swear in front of your child. Switzerland: Mein Gott... She's my sister, not my verdammt child! Liechtenstein: Th-that really d-doesn't change the fact that I'm right here... Prussia: Yeah, Switzy. Lily's still here. Switzerland: *gares at Prussia* Fick dich. Prussia: Wow. Your mouth is dirtier than Romano's today. How do you think your sister feels about all your swearing? Switzerland: I'm just gonna shut up now... What's That? I played the role of Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein: Um, big brother, I have a question. Switzerland: What is it? Liechtenstein: What's a dou***? Switzerland: It's a...a name that you call people when they're being a jerk, but I don't ever want you to use it, okay? Liechtenstein: Nein, um, I-I mean...not the mean name, but the...the object thing. Switzerland: It's the French word for shower. Liechtenstein: N-nein, I mean...what does dou*** mean in English? ((Can't dodge it now, can ya?)) Switzerland: (No, I guess not. Though I'm pretty sure the definition of what it is will freak Lily out...)) Well...it's something that... *goes on a long rant-thing aout what it is* And that is what a dou*** is used for. But I don't ever want you to use one, okay? Liechtenstein: *blushing hard* ...N-no problems there... Election I played the role of Japan. America: Dude! Japan! Japan: What is it, America? America: Say "election" for me. Japan: I do not see why you want me to... America: Just say it, dude. Japan: Arright, fine... Erection. America: *laughing his arse off* Japan: ... A Period Is When... I played the role of none of these characters. Spain: Oh, come on, Lovi! Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, too? Romano: JESUS! AT LEAST I'M NOT A F***ING INSANE PSYCHO BAS*** ON HER F***ING PERIOD, DA****!! America: Huh? What does that mean...? I period is a dot at the end of a sentence... But a girl with a period? I don't get it. Antarctica: A girl on her period is, if you p*** her off, she will beat you into a bloody pulp, rip your limbs off, beat you with them, grind you up, and feed you to rabid wolves. That's all I have for now, but I will have more later. I doubt many of you will find this funny, cuz I've got a pretty odd sense of humor. Category:Blog posts